SOS
by radcoolbro7
Summary: AU Riding on a plane to the Nightosphere for a hometown concert Marceline meets other passengers. When the plane crashes she perseveres with her fellow passengers to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story… I'm really having trouble with inspiration and stuff so sorry its taking so long. Please if you have any suggestions for any of my stories, or for a new one, please comment or PM me and I'll do my best. Alright this chapter has one trigger warning, a plane crash.**

"I wanna hold your ha-and, I wanna hold your… hmm hmmm" Marceline mumbled her favorite Beatles song, patting her knees with her hands. She stared out the window, looking down over the ocean.

"Hmm, you're quite good at that, singing and whatnot." An older man turned around in the seat in front of her. He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and sent her a warm smile.

"Heh, thank you sir! I'm actually heading to Nightosphere to perform a concert with my band. The rest of my band caught the earlier flight… that I 'conveniently' missed ." The older man chuckled and gently shook his head, causing his glasses to fall down his nose again.

"Well you have a beautiful voice, and a great taste in music. You know, I used to dabble in singing as well." The man pushed up his spectacles again, confidently raising an eyebrow.

Marceline smiled, knowing he was being facetious "Oh, really what can you do-"

"Da do da doo doo da da dup doooooo!" He shouted. It was about 11:50 at night, so grumpy passengers shot him dirty looks. A beautiful redhead (who Marceline decided was his wife) sitting next to him playfully hit his stomach.

"Don't wake the whole plane Simon!" She took a sip of her tea "And don't bother the poor girl!"

"Oh no, he wasn't bothering me!" Marceline held her hand out to both of them "I'm Marceline"

"I'm Simon Petrikov, and this is my beautiful wife Betty" Marceline shook their hands.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you. Will you be in the area when we land?"

Betty nodded "Yes but not for long, we are lead archeologists so we are going to be moving from dig to dig. Can you dig it?"

Simon and Marceline laughed "Hey, you two should come to my show!" She pulled out a stack of tickets and handed one to each of them, along with a backstage pass.

"That would be delightful! We will try to make time!"

Simon smirked and motioned Marceline closer to him. "Hey Marceline, it looks like you've got an admirer." he whispered.

Marceline leaned back, confused but turned when Simon subtly pointed to the pink-haired girl sitting next to her. The girl blushed bright pink when Marceline noticed her staring and brought the book up to hide her face. A boy,only a year or so younger than her with matching pink hair giggled and whispered to the girl causing her to groan and shake her head.

"Hey, I'm Marceline" Marceline smiled at the girl. The girl blushed harder and buried herself deeper into her seat. The boy elbowed her side and she sat up, still not making eye contact.

"I'm Bonnibel Bates." She took off her thick rimmed reading glasses and finally looked into Marceline's eyes. "Wow, y-your eyes…"

"HA! Yeah, one blue, one green. You know… weird" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"No… it's beautiful…" Marceline noticed that the boy who matched Bonnie's pink hair smiled.

"Hey is that your brot-" The plane started to rumble. Bonnie reached for the pink haired boy and grabbed Marceline's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a high pitched squeal. The plane smoothed out and Marcy chuckled.

"Hey, it's just turbulence" she laughed and wrapped an arm around Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and nodded. Bonnie noticed how Marceline was always immediately comfortable with anyone she meets.

Marceline looked to the boy again and held out her hand "Hey, I assume you are Bonniebutt's brother. I'm Marceline." She waited a moment for a response before Bonnie spoke up.

"That's Neddy. He's a selective, mute he only speaks to me." Neddy nodded

"Ah! I see. A man of few words." She winked playfully "I like the strong and silent type… y'know if I was into guys." Then she winked at Bonnie, who blushed, but did not look away.

….

Marceline awoke from her nap with Bonnie asleep on her shoulder and Neddy on his sister's. She gently lifted her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes and looked around. It seemed to be around 1 a.m. and most of the passengers were asleep.

Marceline hummed a few songs until a rather rough bit of turbulence shook the plane again. The passengers awoke with a start. "Shit!" Bonnie yelled as she awoke.

"Woah Princess, didn't think you were one to swear." Marceline chuckled and patted Bonnie's back.

"Shut up. Hey, you ok Neddy?" Neddy Nodded and attempted to fall back asleep even through the turbulence.

"Hey Simon, turbulence doesn't usually take this long does it?" Simon looked concerned.

"No Marcy it… it usually doesn't…" He tried to stand, flagging down a stewardess but promptly fell back in his seat, Betty catching him. A stewardess with red bouncy hair stumbled over. Marcy read her nametag as Berri.

"Hello, would you like some breakfast? We have bacon, steak, spam.."

"No ma'am I'm sorry, but why is the turbulence so bad"

"Ummm actually I have the same question sir… I don't understand why the pilot isn't communicating with us… I'll ask Rags to check." Berri wobbled away, using the chairs to keep her balance. They could see her talking to the other stewardesses, then they disappeared behind a curtain.

A few minutes passed before Berri's voice, hushed and frantic came over the radio. "Um, hello passengers… um p-please remain calm but we'll have… we will have to perform an emer-" the radio cut out for a second then came back on "the oxygen masks f-fall please put them on and use your seats as floating devices and-"

A loud crash sounded out the window. Marceline, frozen in fear, silently watched out the window as pieces of the wing fell off. Bonnie screamed and shook Marceline. Marceline didn't move. Bonnie, Neddy, Simon, and Betty put on the oxygen masks. Bonnie yelled for Marceline to put her mask on, but she couldn't hear a thing. Bonnie put Marcy's mask on just before Marceline past out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline gasped for air, tasting salt. She spit the water out as best she could and wiped her stinging eyes. She looked all around while she treaded water. Her breaths were shallow and heavy. She didn't see anyone, but she definitely heard someone. Squeals rang out through the empty air, something about the ocean and a vault. She decided to swim towards the had read many survival guides and books due to her secret fear of… well, exactly this situation.. Staying calm was the key component to survival, but also the hardest component. She remembered a song that always calmed her down when she was little.

 _Let's go in the garden_

She sang in her head.

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

She popped her head up and treaded water. Savoring the air in her lungs. She listened carefully for the voice. She was closer now, but she had to change direction. She dunked herself under again.

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how its faded_

… _h-how its faded.._

She popped her head up frantically. "Y-you'll see how it's f-faded… Oh glob what's next! I-I forgot! H-how could I forget!" She splashed around, panicking Then another scream from the same voice rang out, but this time she heard another. A deep calm one.

"Finn, Finn calm down, you're okay… its just the ocean… you're ok!" Marceline tuned to the voices. There was a blonde boy splashing and kicking. He was holding onto one of the plane's seat cushions for dear life. The other, the calm one, was carefully treading water and taking punches in the face from the blonde boy. "Finn!" The older one gently grabbed Finn's fists. "Finn, you're messing up my bread and butter. You can't mess up my bread and butter dude." Finn nodded, eyes wide.

Marceline swam towards them. "Hey!" She waved one hand above her head "HEY!" The two turned.

"Hey c'mere! Join us!" Marceline swam as fast as she could and finally made it. She was out of breath but her face read thankfulness when Finn scooched over a bit on his cushion so she could hang on as well. "Have you seen any others?" Jake asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Di-did you see where the plane is?" She breathed "Thats where the others most likely would be.. And there's tons of supplies on there."

"Yeah, I was near the plane when I surfaced, but I needed to swim out to get Finn. Good thing he had this." He patted the white seat cushion. "I came from that direction." He pointed directly behind him.

"Are you sure? The water can spin you around and stuff." Jake nodded to her observation.

"Yeah I know, but I have my Compass." He pulled his car keys from his pocket, with a compass keychain attached.

"Oh my Glob! Thats Great!" Marceline said " alright we should head that way then. Grab onto the cushion and kick! Do you guys have anything else!"

Finn finally spoke up. "Y-yeah I have…" he carefully pulled a swiss army knife from his pocket

Marceline laughed "YES! Finn that's GREAT!" She did a sommersault underwater. "Finn! You are going to save all our asses with that thing don't lose it or give it to anyone. You are a hero!" Finn grinned and Jake patted his back. "Wait how did you get it past security…? You know what I don't care!" She shouted


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline struggled to keep her eyes open. Paddling for so long had worn the trio out. Finn checked Jake's compass constantly while Jake searched for the plane. Marceline just kept paddling. Her stringy, salty hair covered her face, matted on her head. Her muscles were tired, and giving out. "Fuck" she whispered under her breath.

"Oh my God," Jake breathed "OH MY GOD!" Marceline's head jerked up, and Finn nervously glanced at Jake. "THE PLANE! THE PLANE ITS THERE!" The trio shouted with complete and utter joy. With adrenaline pumping through their blood they kicked faster and more powerfully, laughing as they did so.

As they got closer, they became less excited. From what they could see, no one was there. When they approached it, they clambered onto the wing. Finn brought his trusty seat cushion along, wringing out the seawater the best he could. "Hello?" They searched for any sign of life, none to be found. Marcy flopped down and covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to cry, but as always, her emotions were too strong and gripped onto her. She began sobbing whispering an array of curse words to herself. She didn't notice Jake waddle over until he plopped down next to her, his buns making the metal of the wing ring.

" Hey now, it's ok. We can do this. Honestly…" Jake nervously put his arm around Marcy. Jake was such a fatherly man, Marceline was just comforted by his presence.

"Jake… how would you know?" She sobbed.

"Because… uh… well the thing is I don't know." Marcy glared at him. His words not helping. "Heh, that came out wrong… but what I mean is that… um… well pretend we are watching a movie. It's a great movie, plot twists and surprising events." marceline raised a brow, and noticed Finn cuddled up to Jake's other side. " The movie is known to have an unexpected ending, but also sometimes during the movie you are absolutely sure that it's going to end but it doesn't. Now what if I said that the guy behind you in the theater leans forward and tells you exactly how and when it's gonna end. You'd be pretty pissed, right?" Marceline hesitantly nodded, knowing what he was getting at.

They sat in silence for a full minute,which is a very long time when the only activity you're doing is blinking. A soft tapping was heard. Finn got up, the tapping growing louder. It sounded like a finger against glass. "Look! The window!" Finn excitedly pointed to a window where a child with green hair tapped the glass. Once the child got their attention, it pointed to the other side of the plane. They hesitantly got back in the water (this took a long time because Finn did _not_ want to get in) and used the plane as an anchor and pulled themselves along to the other side.

They all gasped at what they saw. The entire side of the plane was missing, and they could see children being tended to (the lucky ones still had their parents) the passengers who had been doctors, nurses, firemen, or policemen tended to wounds and attempted to calm passengers down. Marceline saw Bonnie talking to some children, giving their "boo boos" kisses. Bonnie glanced their way and nodded and yelled to a man apparently named Pepper, who ran over to help Marcy, Finn and Jake onto the plane.

"Hello there I'm Pepper, please find a seat. Ms. Bonnibel have organised the plane as a doctor's office. Children are up front, but depending on your wounds is where you sit. Worse, closer to the front." He faced Finn. "We consider teenagers children so please sit up front." Marceline headed to the back of the plane, falling into a white, cushioned chair. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Just as she was falling asleep, a gentle hand shook her shoulder. She hesitantly opened her tired eyes to see Bonnie. "Hey, you're that girl!" Bonnie calmly smiled, though concern rimmed her eyes.

"Yes I'm Bonnie. And you're Marceline right?" Marcy tried to nod, but Bonnie told her not to move her head. "Ok, so I'm a doctor and I'm going to make sure you're alright. You kinda got thrashed around a bit since you went sorta like a ragdoll." Marcy blushed

"Wait, you're a doctor? How old are you?" Bonnie lifted Marcy's limbs, checking for gashes or fractures.

"19. I skipped quite a few grades. I majored in medicine and minored in chemistry. I usually just like to do the chemistry, but I'm still technically a medical doctor." Marcy nodded, but frowned when she saw a glimpse of Simon from the front of the plane. There was a lot of red.

"what's wrong with Simon?!" Marceline shot up, regretting it instantly. Bonnie gently pushed her back down, she had a somber face on.

"From what we know right now, is that he's alive. He got conked on the head, but it actually doesn't seem _too_ bad."

"And Betty?"

Bonnie's frown grew deeper. "We still haven't found her…" Marceline rested her head in her hands.

"Shit."

Bonnie stared at the beautiful girl then suddenly her smile was back. "Oh we did find something that will probably cheer you up!" She turned to a short, stout, stewardess with long blonde hair and an uncomfortably deep and awkward voice. She could hear the stewardess shout "Hey girrrrlll." to an overdramatic woman with purple hair complaining about a small cut on her knee.

"Hey, Turta, can you get _the thing_ please?"

"Yeah girrll" she left to the control center of the plane. She returned a moment later with a silver guitar case covered in stickers and the name Marceline.

"Oh bad ass! My case is waterproof, so it should work! Thanks bonnibutt!"

Bonnie blushed, nervously watching Marcy gingerly open the case and marveling at her baby. "My bass! Oh I hope you still work baby!"

"Wh-what?" Bonnie had thought Marcy called her baby and was having a mental breakdown.

Marcy kissed the redwood belly of the base. "Yeah, this bass means so much to me… she's my baby." Marcy stood, slowly this time, and hugged Bonnie. " I can't thank you enough" the pink doctor gingerly hugged back, inhaling her strawberry scent that somehow stayed even through the salty seawater. Marcy pulled away for a second, still resting her hands on the other girls arms. she furrowed her brows and looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"Hey… where's Neddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie took a deep breath, tears lining her eyes. "we...we still haven't found him either…" Marceline's face softened and she wrapped her arms around the girl.

She whispered into her ear "Hey, it's ok, we'll find him. He's a strong kid he can do it." Against her wishes the doctor heaved a large sob into the other girl's shoulder. Marcy pecked a reassuring platonic kiss on her head.

From across the plane they heard Simon's voice. " Oh ho ho! Marceline you dog!" Bonnie pulled away, drying her eyes.

"You have a concussion. Don't sleep." She turned away and rushed into the plane's restroom, hands over her face.

"Shit…" Marceline slumped into her chair letting out a frustrated groan. She sat still for a few minutes, until she felt a small poke on her arm. She turned to the offender, a small child with green hair.

"That's a bad word" Marceline couldn't figure out if it was a boy or a girl talking. It's hair was longer than a stereotypical boys, and shorter than a stereotypical girls.

"Huh?" Marceline stared, dumbfounded by the innocence.

The kid shook its head. "Bad."

"Oh! Oh yeah… sorry kiddo." The child grabbed her hand and gently patted it. "It's ok! Just don't do it again!" It sent out an adorable dimpled smile.

"Heh, ok. Hey you were the kid who tapped the glass and pointed us inside! Thanks buddy!" It smiled again. She wrapped her hand around the child's. "Where's your parents?" It stopped smiling.

"They're gone…" Marceline let that sink in, then pulled the kid into a hug.

"I'm so sorry bud… I sorta understand. My mommy is gone and my daddy never was there." Marceline felt a few warm tears soak through her cold soaked shirt. The orphan pulled it's head away. "Hey whatcha got there."

The little thing turned and grabbed its pillow. It was shaped like an Xbox controller. "I want to play video games!"

Marceline shook her head "I'm sorry but we-"

"Please?" It put on its best pouty face.

"Uh…" she looked around and spotted Finn and Jake. They had already been checked out by the doctors and were sitting silently, staring into space. "Finn! Jake! Help me out here!" She grinned and winked.

…..

"Up!... Left!" The child shouted, laughing. Marceline, Jake, and Finn were using rubble from the crash to make a 'video game'. A little sea snail that was found attached to the side of the plane was the main character. Finn moved him according to the child's instructions, pretending his finger was the snails sword. Jake was apparently a master of shadow puppets. He played the bad guys and Marceline made the sound effects. Soon enough, all the children were taking turns playing and giggling together.

Bonnibel stood outside the bathroom. Smiling. She thought to herself

 _Neddy would've loved this._


	5. Chapter 5

_Where am I? All I see is sand… Ugh It's hot. Where is everyone?_ I scuttle to my feet, kicking sand up around me in a flurry. _Where's Bonnie? I need her! She's my voice! Ok, chill a bit. Survey your surroundings._ I turn around. _Trees. Good. Trees mean life. Wait where's the plane?_ I start to panic again. _Nope, nope, nope. You've read about this. Watched documentaries… well actually just_ Castaway. I sit down. _I need a volleyball._ I chuckle to myself. _They always say never to lose your sense of humor._

 _God I'm hungry._ I look to the trees again. _Maybe there's food in there…_ I stand up, attempt to shake the sand from my crotch, and take a few steps with my soggy sneakers. _I'm definitely gonna get a blister. Maybe If I put a leaf in between my foot and sock._ Once I got to the edge of the forest, I grabbed a leaf, well it was actually three leaves in one, and put it in my sock. I did the same for the other foot as well.

 _Setting off into the forest is pretty scary… the sun's going down I have to make a shelter._ I search for branches to make a lean-to. It takes quite a while, especially with itchy hands and feet, but I carry the heavy branches i found to the edge of the forest. _I don't want to be too far in the forest, and I need to stay by the shore line_.

 _Tonight's going to be rough. It's already pretty cold._ I absent-mindedly scratch my itchy foot. _Should I take my wet clothes off or leave them on? My shirt and shorts are pretty dry I'll leave that on._ I take my still wet boxers and socks off and hang them from a branch. _Ugh… I hate going commando…_ I giggle to myself. _Out of everything that's going on that's what I'm worried about._ I scratch my hand. _Why am I so itchy!?_ Then it hits me. I look at my hands and feet. There's a reddish rash spreading everywhere I touched. _Oh my Glob! I'm such a stupid butt! Poison ivy!_ I smack my forehead. _What the Hell! Why did I do that? Now I'm going to have an itchy forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

I walk to the shoreline and wash off everywhere I touched. _I hope this works…_

I fall on my back, splaying out into the water. Anything below my knees is submerged. I ignore the shell digging into my left shoulder blade. I run a hand through my wet pink hair and let out a loud groan. _How the hell am I going to survive on my own._


End file.
